See Each Other Again
by stephanie-lly
Summary: Stephanie Hilton transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of her 6th year. What happens when she find her best friend childhood friend [ex-] boyfriend she never saw since her first year (at 11 years old)? SHDM please review!


A/N: Hi! I'm stephanie_lly. Well, this is my FIRST fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to write a review! See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Draco Malfoy (even if I wish to), Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, etc. BUT I do own Stephanie Hilton! So, pas touche (don't touch in French)! [A/N: I'm a Canadian from Quebec. So I speak in French too.]  
  
See Each Other Again  
  
Summary: Stephanie Hilton transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of her 6th year. What happens when she find her best friend / childhood friend / [ex-] boyfriend she never saw since her first year (at 11 years old)? SH/DM  
  
^~^~^~^~^~ Chapter 1: The Sorting ~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sitting in a compartment on the train, she looked at her watch. It was 6:13 pm. 'When are we going to arrive? This is so exciting!' she thought. Stephanie Hilton was a 16 year old girl who measured about 5'8". She was very beautiful with her brown hair and blond and dark red highlights. She also had a bright blue eye and a bright green eye that you could get lost in. That year, she was transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. At Durmstrang, she used to be the popular girl that every guy fell for, but she was never interested in them. No coz she already loved someone. That person, she never saw since the beginning of her first year (at 11 years old), was her best friend, her childhood friend and her [ex-] boyfriend. She didn't know what school he went to. When he was about to say it, he had been interrupted and had to go.  
  
*~~*~~*/Flash Back\*~~*~~*  
  
"So we're each going different ways" she said with tears falling down her cheeks. "Yeah..Eumh.Don't ever forget that I love you from all my heart." he told her. "I love you too.I'm going to miss you so much, you know." "I think we're going to see each other soon. Well, I hope so." he said looking at her in her eyes trying not to cry. She hugged him. She then pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Eumh.I was thinking, you didn't tell me what school you're going to." "Oh, yeah? Eumh. I'm going to H."he started. BANG! The door opened. Behind was his father. "Come quick if you do not want to miss your train!" and went through the door. He looked at me, kissed me for the last time and whispered "I love you."  
  
*~~*~~*/End of Flash Back\*~~*~~*  
  
That was the last time she saw him.  
  
She stopped thinking when the train stops. She went out of the train and looked around her. 'Where am I supposed to go?' she thought. She decided to follow other students about her age. They had to go in some carriages. She found one with three students. "Hi! Can I come with you?" she asks. The students looked at each other and the red haired boy said "Sure! Why not?" "Sorry, but I've never saw you before. Are you knew?" the girl asked. "In the matter in fact, I am new. I've transferred here. My name is Stephanie. Stephanie Hilton." "I'm Hermione Granger and these are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Stephanie shook their hands. "So, where are you from?" Harry asked. "I went to Durmstrang. I'm in my 6th year this year." "Oh.We're in our 6th year as well." Hermione said smiling.  
  
They arrived in front of the school. "See you guys later!" 'Now, where am I supposed to go?' Stephanie thought.  
  
Just then, someone came up to her. "Miss Hilton?" she nodded "I'm Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher. Will you follow me please?" They entered the school and went through corridors till they reached some students who seemed to be first grader. "Welcome to Hogwarts! The feast of the beginning of the year will soon begin but before you take place in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in different houses. This sorting constitutes a very important ceremony. You must, indeed, that throughout your years at school, your house will be for you like a second family. You will follow the same classes, you will sleep in the same dormitory and you will pass your free time in the same common room. There are 4 houses: Gryffondor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own story, its own nobility and each of them have formed wizards and witches. During your years at Hogwarts , each time you get good results, you bring points to your house, but each time you break the rules, your house loses points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points wins the Four Houses Cup (?), that constitute a very big honor. I hope that you will each of you serve your house, what ever it is. The Ceremony of the sorting will almost start with the presence of every student." After 2 or 3 minutes, they entered the Great Hall. Stephanie was the last person in line. When they were in front of the Great Hall, the hat on the stool started singing a song.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
When the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall came forward with a long roll of parchemin. "When I call your name, you put the hat on your head and you sit on that stool. I begin: Awaite, Katelyn!" A girl with brown shoulder length hair went, put on the hat and sat on the stool. "GRYFFONDOR!" the hat shouted after a while.  
  
The sorting continued until every first year students had been sorted. The only person left was Stephanie. An old man stood up. 'He must be Professor Dumbledore.' she thought. "Welcome students! This year, we have a new transferred student from Dursmtrang. She will join the other 6th year students. Her name is Stephanie Hilton!" Stephanie stepped forward, put the hat on her head and sat down on the stool. "Ah, Miss Hilton! How are you doing" "I'm kind of.." "Nervous? ...Yes I know. Well, in what house should I put you in? .No, not in Hufflepuff.not in Ravenclaw either. Eumh.how about Slytherin? ...no! I know.." "GRYFFONDOR!" Stephanie stood up and found a seat next to Harry.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+[ Meanwhile ]+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ (Before the sorting begins.)  
  
Draco Malfoy was talking to his friends in the Great Hall at their table when someone came. "Mister Malfoy?" He turned around. "Could you come with me in my offices? I will like to speak with you." He nodded and they went into Professor Snape's office. "Eumh. M. Malfoy, I heard about your father and I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry." "Thank you. I'm ok, but my mother is a little bit odd since he was sent to Azkaban." "Ok.If you need something or have problems, I'm always here to help you." Draco nodded. "You can go now if you want to." Draco stood up and leaved. When he arrived in the Great Hall, the sorting was already finished. "So, what have I missed?" he asked Goyle. "Oh.just some first year and a transferred student who's name is something like.. eumh. I think S. S. Serina." "Oh yeah" Draco said not paying much intention and started eating.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+[-+-+-+-+-+-+- ]+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Stephanie and the others finished eating and decided to go to their common room. Since they were all tired, they went automatically to bed. That day, she met and made new friends. 


End file.
